Episode 9: Hidden Crimes
Previously on "Raven: Mermaid Secrets"... Ilan wanted to catch up with the car and find out who is the mystery kidnapper. Kenat's cellphone has been fixed and she has the evidence now. After a series of reasoning, they figured it out that Mittington was the kidnapper and planned to arrest him. Mittington claims he is innocent and tried to destroy the evidence. A battle is about to begin. Chapter 1 (Cut to Ariel's Grotto. Nemo and his friends are watching TV.) * Nemo: I hate these ball shows. They bore me to tears. Flip over to Wheel of Fortune! * Squirt: I'm not flipping anywhere, sir, until I see Kenat and Rohak. * Nemo: Blah, whizzes on you guys. Hey, guys, pass me a little shell! No, no, to your left. Your left! (A shell flies over him and lands on a shelf. Nemo shakes his head.) * TV Announcer 1: Tonight on Knights... * Destiny: Ah. Now, here's a good show. * TV Announcer 2: We got numerous bullies armed with murderous weapons. Requesting back-up. (Tezan readies her bow with an arrow.) * TV Announcer 1: It's time for the Mystery Inc.. kids to teach these madcap mammals their devil may mare attitudes just won't fly. (She releases it at the screen. The show cuts to Rohak and his team fighting the bullies, using their weapons against them.) * Russell Northrop: (Kenat knees him in the chest numerous times.) Why you attacking me?! Ow. Police brutality! Police brutality! (gets elbowed by Kenat) * Gary Smith: Come on, I have to talk to Princess Adagio! * Rohak: We warned you! (sprays pepper into his eyes) * Gary Smith: Ow! Ow! * TV Announcer 1: Will they get away with it, or did someone let the hawk out of the bag? * Kerud: You capitalist pig dogs! * Tezan: (yells in Hawkgirl's voice from Injustice, hits Johnny Vincent with a mace.) * Johnny Vincent: Ow! (Soon, he, and Davis White were knocked out. Tezan sniffs the item.) * Kerud: Hawk-nip. * Tezan: That's, uh, not mine. (Meanwhile, Rohak and Kenat fight the remaining bullies.) * Kenat: Hold on, all right! * Rohak: Find Princess Moana! (punches Earnest Jones) * Bullworth Bullhorns Mascot: I'm a bull! (Kenat aerial-kicks him.) * Kenat: Tell her Kenat. I'm her best friend, Kenat. * Edgar Munsen: (gets sprayed by pepper from Rohak's spray can as he is about to hit Kenat) Ow, ow! * Dory: (The video stops.) Quick! Rewind it! (Squirt does so.) * Kenat: Kenat. I'm her best friend, Kenat. * Edgar Munsen: Ow, ow! (The TV show stops. Nemo and his friends were in complete shock.) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 (The Pool Zombie makes the leap, but misses the second hook. He becomes another victim of Off The Hook as Tezan continues to progress through the final three obstacles.) * Cameron Uranick and Christopher Tavarez: Oh! * Cameron Uranick: And, just like that, the Pool Zombie sees his ninja season end on just the second obstacle. * Christopher Tavarez: Two Super Bowl rings, but couldn't handle this ring. (The 2008 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows the slow-motion replay.) * Christopher Tavarez: (voiceover) Let's look at it again. He got hung up getting that ring off the first hook and couldn't get it over to the next one and The Pool Zombie ends up in our pool. Chapter 8 Next time on "Raven: Mermaid Secrets"... Kerud asked Tezan to hang out with him. She is so excited about it. But Adagio is so angry about Kenat. She'll do anything to stop it. Holy ambush, Batman! Stop the disaster immediately! Category:Raven: Mermaid Secrets Category:Episodes Category:2008 Category:Shocking Moments